


Scent

by waywardimpalawriter



Category: Jefferson Mad Hatter OUAT, Jefferson Once Upon a Time
Genre: A/B/O verus, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardimpalawriter/pseuds/waywardimpalawriter
Summary: That special mix has you weak in the knees.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the wonderful @angryachnauzer and @ursulaismymiddlename #If you go down to the woods today challenge I chose Jefferson from Once Upon a time and my theme will be Alpha. Set in the A/B/O verse. This is my first time writing Jefferson and A/B/O so I apologize if things are wrong and its utter crap.

Crappy that’s what your day has been just fucking crappy. Started early in the morning with your hair drier dying on you not a good thing for the dead of winter, lucky a nice warm fire burned bright with red and orange flames licking the bricks. Siting close enough letting your hair dry while reading a favorite book early morning sun light filtering in through the curtains. Thankful for being an early riser unlike your roommate who’s most likely still curled up warm in bed.

Thinking your day would look up from there but Karma had other ideas which came in the form of no coffee, or milk for breakfast. Checking your watch to see that you’ve got just enough time to stop off at Granny's for a quick bite and a cup of Joe to go you scoop up purse and keys heading out the door.

“Y/N what brings you by this early sweetie?” Ruby calls from behind the counter a bright smile of her lush red lips.

Scowling slight and slipping onto a bar stool, “Forgot to buy coffee and milk,” the sullen tone has Ruby smiling and patting your hand.

“The usual then hun?” pulling out her pad to jot down what she remembered.

Shaking your head, “Just a quick sausage, egg and cheese sandwich with a large cream and sugar coffee to go please.”

“Sure you don’t want something more?” a note of worry hanging in her tone as she picks up the scents of distress and worry.

“Positive Rub I gotta get to the hospital for my shift,” giving her a small soft smile; in your mind pushing away all the negative thoughts that seem to cloud your mind right now.

One last glance your way Ruby’s off to put your order in and grab the coffee just the way you like it. Though she still can’t shake that something wrong with you not that she wants to pry just help. Ten minutes later Ruby’s placing a small brown bag and a tall coffee in front of you hand placed now atop yours.

“Come back after work, eat and we’ll talk,” genuine smile lighting her beautiful features.

“If I’m not to worn out Rub I will,” returning the smile then slipping from your stool to leave.

Never seeing a mysterious stranger watching you catching the scent which surrounds you and taking it in with a rare smile on his lips. You’re on the way to work with light snow falling, windshield wipers going and music playing to keep you focused on the road between sips of liquid deliciousness that Ruby made to perfection.

Pulling into the last spot and climbing out foot landing in a small puddle of half melted snow, soaking your shoe and almost making you fall back into the car. “Son of a bitch!”

“Such language from a beautiful woman,” a smooth male voice a tinge of laughter in the cadence stated just above you.

Eyes landing on shiny black shoes, up black slacks covered legs, eyes traveling up to what you can see of a black vest, thick black wool coat covering his body, grey, black and white scarf around his neck. Meeting a pair of soft grey blue eyes your breath caught though you tried not to let it show as his scent wrapped around you like a comforting blanket of lining and black leaf tea, alpha. Odd combination but one that makes your toes curl in your slip resistant shoes.

  “Yeah well you would too if with the day I’ve had and it’s not even noon yet,” words coming out in a huff once the daze left you. Heading for the back of your car to pull the extra pair of shoes out, hearing the stranger follow makes you a little worried. “Listen I don’t have any money so if you’re looking for a hand out…”

Chuckling, shaking his head finding a smile sliding over his chapped pink lips. Being so close he picked up on the notes of sandalwood and vanilla with an underlying mark of a light freshness. That tickled his nose along with the fact that you’re worried and being an omega he knew you had every right to be weary. “I’m not here to rob nor ask for money. Just wanted to make sure you hadn’t twisted an ankle. I saw you slip, trying to be nice is all.”

Detecting no lie in his scent you relax popping the trunk you reach in to grab the shoes turning to sit on the open bumper. Toeing one shoe off, “Kind of you mister but I’m fine, late for work but right as… hey!”

Puzzled by his actions because now your dry sneaker’s in his hand and he’s crouching in front of you pulling the wet sock off and waiting for a clean one. “You said you’re late,” as if that explained everything nicely which it didn’t.

Begrudgingly handing over your black sock, “I’m no Cinderella,” you mutter taking the last sip of you coffee watching while this handsome stranger re-socked your foot then re-shoed.

“You don’t strike me as the damsel in distress type,” he returned setting those stormy grey eyes upon you hand out once more for the other shoe. “Next time though watch out for angry puddles that attack shoes.”

Biting your lip to keep from laughing at his comment, “Not that I had a choice in the matter it actually attacked me thank you very much.” A stubborn set to your brows and jaw you stand to close everything up needing to hurry inside.

 Taking your hand before you’ve managed too many steps he brings your knuckles to his slightly chapped lips brushing them over your soft skin. “I hope to run into you again someday little omega you simply are divine,” with a sharp bow he disappears into the new fallen snow.

Never getting the alpha’s name only referring to him as blue eyes when discussing the encounter with your friends throughout the day, a few finding it rather odd. But Mary Margret, who stopped by to help out with the children taken with a bad case of the flu, found it romantic though a bit weird he hadn’t told you his name. By noon you thought the day had brightened and no more bad luck would be coming your way.

    How wrong you would find as the toilets mysteriously over flowed thanks in part to, two mischievous teenagers who had nothing better to do while coming to see their grandmother. Thankfully though three fast approached and you’d be out of there soon, heading home to warmth after stopping at the grocery store. A much needed hot bath and mug of your favorite tea sounded like heaven right then.

The final straw and what’s brought tears of frustration to your eyes is the fact that your car won’t start no matter how many times you turn the key. No noise to signal a dead battery, you knew the tank’s half full but whatever the trouble is your baby isn’t starting anytime soon. Sure the snow’s stopped falling; you could walk home, and the sun’s peeking out a little too warm up the earth so it wouldn’t be a horrible stroll. But that does nothing to neither temper your sour mood nor get your car fixed.

“Don’t worry about it Y/N I’ll have David come with a tow truck sweetie and I can drive you home?” Mary Margret’s cheery voice called out from beside you.

Shaking your head, not wanting to impose on a fellow omega nor her alpha, it wasn’t like you hadn’t changed a tire before. “I don’t want to impose I can call…”

“Nonsense that’s what friends are for after all you’d do the same for me if I’d be in your situation,” she waved your words away already pulling her phone out to dial David.

Getting back out avoiding the puddle this time to lean against the back passenger door arms crossed to fight off the chill. Watching Mary Margret chat away happily to her husband a pang of longer fills your mind and heart. Wanting what you can’t have drove you crazy but you hadn’t found an alpha willing to put up with your sense of humor nor your wanting to be a bonded omega. Sadly most alphas these days rather stick their dick in any available hole they could find. Damn the customs and traditions, hell even the pull to mate and have cubs didn’t sway them any.

A weary sigh leaves parched lips your head down kicking the ground, “Ready Y/N?” The call making your head snap up and nod, grabbing your bag from the back seat and joining Mary Margaret.  

“Would you mind to terribly if we stopped off at the grocery store first. I don’t wanna impose or anything but there’s no food at home and my roommate will be gone by the time we get there,” giving her a sheepish look.

Asking for help always drives you crazy even when it’s being offered like now. You’ve never wanted to impose on someone else nor be a burden as your parents said many times over the years growing up.

Waving you off, “I don’t mind one bit Y/N. In fact it’ll be fun girl’s time together, since regaining our memories we haven’t done that in a long time.”

“Your busy hun husband, daughter you barely know, it’s understandable, plus all the other happenings we’ve been getting into,” Placing your bag in the back before climbing in giving Mary Margaret a grateful smile.

Starting the car while nodding, “It's been interesting the last few months hasn’t it.”

“You telling me, just today has been a bear,” snorting out a laugh as Mary Margaret backs out heading for the grocery store first.

Light conversation is made during their short five minute drive that continues through shopping and the drive home. Collecting all your bags rebuffing her offer once more to help.

“I’ve got it hun truly you need to get home to that husband of yours. Tell him I said hi and thank you for getting my car to the shop for me. I’ll pay…”

“In cookies Y/N chocolate chip,” she smiles waving your offer of money away. “Next week Wednesday girls day of pampering, you, me, Emma and Ruby we'll go out and paint this town.”

“Sounds fantastic babe count me in,” with a small wave and a smile, you close the car door behind you and start for your apartment.

Breathing a sigh of relief at being home, grocery bags on the counter, purse on the end table, duffle bag on the floor and shoes toed off. You pad sock footed back to the kitchen to put everything away trying to decide on dinner. Cooking of course is the last thing on your mind. Tonight all you really wanted to do is relax, curl up with a good book and veg for the rest of the night. With an empty growling stomach to remind you of your need for food. You shed your work clothes for a quick hot shower sadly avoiding washing your hair for tonight. Getting dressed in a pair of black jeans, thick sky blue wool sweater and boots, grabbing your big jacket wallet and keys before heading out the door.

Beautiful rays of the setting sun paint the sky in deep reds, golds, oranges and pinks making the walk to Sully’s all the more pleasurable even with the evening chill. Wrapping your coat tighter to fend off the cold, brisk air fills your lungs with the sweet aroma of nearby pine, ash and oaks, mixing with a slightly harsh scent of a dozen fireplaces. Snow crunching under your boots, breathe making puffs of white swirl around you and for the second time today, the first being Mary Margaret helping you out, you’re at peace.

That is of course till the front door of Sully’s opens music and loud carousing spilled out along with mixed scents of a few alpha’s, omegas but mostly beta’s. Stomach protesting loudly at your pause wanting to be fed. Squaring your shoulders your about to reopen the door when that odd mix of black tea leaves and linen hits your nose before the smoky voice speaks.

“Well if it isn’t Cinderella herself. I see you’ve changed shoes again,” he snarked invading your space on the left side.

Glancing up feeling him brushing his hand over your elbow, “Couldn’t very well walk here in those thin things,” you snap back looking from his hypnotic grey blue eyes to the hand at your elbow. “Care to let me go?”

“Rough crowd in there tonight princess no place for a sweet little omega like yourself,” genuine concern in his tone even as his eyes spark with a small flame of desire.

Removing your elbow, “I don’t need protecting from someone I don’t…”

“Jefferson’s the name and I’m at your service milady,” giving a flourishing bow taking your hand to place soft kisses to the knuckles.

Not that you’d ever admit it out loud but his little performance set your heart a flutter and a spark of arousal to scent the air. Begrudgingly, “Y/N,” you offer taking your hand back though it tingled from where his lips touched. “Service huh, you wanting a free meal or a blind date?”

“You wound me miss insinuating that I’d bum off a beauty such as yourself,” he tsks flashing a heart melting smile that shouldn’t turn you to goo but it does.

Sighing dramatically, “Since you were so kind to help me this afternoon I guess it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience to have dinner with you.”

A wink with a twinkle in his eye Jefferson took your hand placing it in the crook of his arm to lead you inside. By passing two alphas’ that looked you over with high interest. Low growl leaves his lips making you jump and the opportunity for him to slide his arm around your waist, pulling you close. Effectively claiming you for the night at least he hoped.

Eyes rolling you slide into the booth shooting Jefferson a warning look, “Down boy no pissing contest. I just wanna have dinner in peace.”

“And now you shall with only little interference from me. Just the occasional hand on your thigh maybe one over the back of the booth,” same twinkle coming back into those eyes you could drown in. “You know,” fingers twirling a lock of your Y/H/C hair sweeping it from your shoulder, “if that delicious fragrance keeps tickling my nose all bets are off on that peaceful dinner omega.”

Pulling away into the corner watching as he sits facing you as much as one can with a table right in front. Trying to decide if he’s serious or just playing for a quick shag. “Oh and why’s that you planning on starting a fight for my honor?”

Nostrils flaring, eyes darkening Jefferson leans closer, “No sweetheart I’ll be having you for dinner. I’m not going to lie you’ve had me in a state ever since I laid eyes on you at Granny’s. Your scent, sass and beauty have me tied up in knots.”

Eyes wide but not with fright, “The big bad wolf is going to eat me up?” voice lowered with a sultry coo.

Never one to back down from a challenge having had to fight for everything you’ve got since an early age you weren’t about to swoon into some alpha’s arms not now nor ever. No matter how sexy he looked or how badly you wanted him to use those scarves on you. Nope you weren’t going there that part was/is closed for business till the right one came along. Which’ll be never and yet here you were sitting beside this handsome stranger contemplating things you normally wouldn’t. 

“If you’d let me,” he returned scenting the tang of uncertainty and weariness yet edged with that same sweet note of arousal that he’d picked up earlier.

Years had passed since the last time Jefferson felt a pull so strong as this. Not even with Grace’s mother hadn’t he felt so lost yet found and at peace. Odd that you would give him those feelings having never set eyes on you till this morning. Of course that would have something to do with the fact that he kept to himself mostly. Only coming down from his mansion to bring Grace to school or shop for supplies. Yet this morning a pull led him to Granny’s and you.

“And if I don’t?” what the hell were you saying of course you’d let him. Shit this is a bad idea you needed to get away before you did something stupid like kiss his handsome face.

“Evening what’d ya have? We’ve got domestic and imported beers, bottled and draft. Mixed drinks if your wantin’ something frilly as well as shots and whiskey,” glancing between the two of you the waitress grins picking up the not so subtle hints of held back arousals from both of you.

Thanking whatever God or Goddess is listening for the interruption, “Cheeseburger all the way and extra crispy fries with ranch please and a beer something local and water please,” there’s a slight wobble to your tone but she doesn’t notice.

Jefferson does however; it makes him smirk, “I’ll have the same ketchup instead of ranch and a shot of Jack to.” Turning his smoldering glaze back on you, “What’s a beautiful woman such as yourself doing in a place like this?”

Swallowing hard, oh why did he have this effect on you, “Needed dinner this place is closest in walking distance.

Brow lifted, “You have a car?” a touch of worry flashes across his sharp features.

“Broke down this afternoon when I tried to go home,” cursing your rotten luck at having that bill now to deal with. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this we don’t know each other.”

Taking your hand, sincerity filling his eyes, “I’d like to.”

“What fix my car or get to know me?” you ask cheekily starting to relax around Jefferson praying you weren’t wrong again.

Head tipped warm rich laughter leaves his lips, “Ah well I’m not handy with cars needle and thread a master,” giving you’re a toothy grin heat filling his eyes. “I would love to get to know you,” bringing your hand to his lips once more. Finding that he can’t quit touching you.

A shiver rocks your frame just barely visible, “You’re growing on me Jefferson. Just know I don’t put out on a first date.”

“Duly noted.”

************

“Tsk, tsk sweetheart thought you didn’t put out,” deep chuckle rumbles out vibrating into your body that’s pressed against his.

Growling, “Oh shut it and kiss me already alpha,” smashing your lips against his in a hungry kiss that’s all teeth and tongue. Hands franticly pulling at each other’s clothes, his jacket in the foyer, yours on the stairs banister, his vest and shirt just inside the bedroom door where you pause to lay biting kisses over his chest.

Your shirt next an intake of air when his fingers trace your clavicle towards collarbone and up your neck wrapping his hand lightly around your throat to tilt your head to the side. His nose buried in your scent gland breathing deeply getting drunk on you.

“Intoxicating as you are beautiful omega,” his mutters against your skin, warm breath ghosting over your shoulder as his fingers work the clasps of your bra. 

Once free fingertips brush over the straps pulling them down your arms, tossing the garment behind him and taking one step back. Admiring the work of art that is your body. Warm arms wrap around your waist pulling you flush to his chest. Lips attacking your skin, nipping, sucking little marks here and there. Right hand cupping, weighting the generous globe of your left breast giving a squeeze before thumb and index pinch the taut peak gaining a whimper from your lips.

“Alpha,” the single word coming out on a whimper, head tossed back hair brushing your over heating skin as his mouth works magic on your body. Your own hands are anything but still as they trace every inch of skin you can reach from his back nails dragging, marking him as yours. To brushing over his nipples and abs till they met the fabric of his slacks. Palm gliding over the tented material hearing him hiss makes you smirk and repeat your actions.

Warmth gone you glance down right as he grips yours wrist, “So bad kitten I think these need to be tied up,” dark eyes roam your half naked form and if possible they deepen till just a small ring of steely grey blue remains.

Tugging you behind him, Jefferson tosses you onto the bed with playful roughness watching as your breasts bounce making him lick his lips. “Eyes up here mister,” giggles escape your lips that turn to a moan when he pushes you up the bed straddling your waist and pulling the scarf from his neck.

Soft gasp leaving your lips making him stop and look down at you, “Shit you actually made me forget about them,” he mutters starting to climb off mistaking your gasp as that of disgust.

However you stop him motioning that he should move back as you sit up reaching out to trace the scar around his neck. “Scars are just badges of courage showing that we made it through the fight and survived,” tipping his chin down to capture his lips in a slow sweet and tender kiss your fingers carding through his hair tugging as a moan slips between your lips.

Laying back, hands gripping the wrought iron bars of the headboard, “Now are you going to tie me to this bed and have your wicked way with me or not?” devilish grin slides over your lips breath coming out in sharp pants from the breath stealing kiss you just shared.

Heat, desire and love filled Jefferson’s eyes as he set to work on tying you up making sure they were tight enough to hold you but not cut off circulation. “My sweet omega gonna knot you so good. Make you only want me,” he coos kissing your forehead, then each closed eye, cheeks and chin. A funny feeling making his heart swell at his words the thought of you being his always. Yet he pushes that away from for now. Concentrating on making you feel good therefore he restarts the trail.  

Finally landing on your lips in a quick press a tease really that moves down your neck, leaving biting kisses and marks, licking a flat strip over your scent gland. Listening to you whimper and wiggle under him making Jefferson just as impatience to have you as you are to have him.

“Patience sweetness all in good time,” voice having dropped an octave that sent a shiver of desire down your body. His slightly chapped but surprisingly soft lips circle a nipple sucking the little bud while his hands work on getting your jeans and panties off.

Index finger gliding through wet folds teasing your clit with just barely there taps then moving on to circle your entrance as his mouth switches to the neglected twin giving it just as much attention. Scenting the air with the sweet pheromone’s of both your arousals driving him mad with the need to make you his, to knot you and fill your tummy with his pups.

Yet right now is about you, making you feel good and ready to accept him. With that thought in mind Jefferson moved down pulling your boots, socks and clothes off. Sliding back between your parted thighs lying kisses to your pubic mound, both hips and finally your clit. Making your hips dance up wards seeking that touch once more, only to be denied with a dark chuckle and light smack to your pussy.

“Please alpha need you,” voice a whisper of a whimper, eyes closed knowing if you watched there’d be no way in hell you’d last very long.

Drawing his fingers through your folds gathering your slick and bringing the coated digits to his mouth to suck clean. “Hmm better than anything I’ve ever tasted and I bet it’s better from the source.”

Placing both legs over his shoulders, hands grabbing and raising your ass just a little so his mouth fits right over your core, tongue dancing the alphabet over your clit making all manner of sounds leave your panting lips. Hands tugging at the restraints balled into fists, eyes shooting open to look down at his fluffy chestnut head a groan emanating from red kiss swollen lips. That are parted on gasps and whines, little whimpers of need and his name mixed with alpha please.

Pressure starts to build in the pit of your tummy growing with each twirl of his tongue, nip of his teeth to your clit and thrust into the wet depths of your core by this tongue. Bringing you ever closer to the supernova of orgasms you’ve never felt.

“Stop,” you all but scream hoarsely trying to regain some semblance of clarity to be able to explain. Watching him do as you say hurt flashing in those beautiful eyes. “Untie me please alpha,” he silently does as you ask. Surprised when your arms and legs wrap around him, nose nuzzling his scent gland this time drawing in that mixture which has your heart fluttering like a thousand butterflies are dancing with in your body.

“Omega?” the question in his broken voice tears at you.

Shaking your head eyes locking, “Fuck me Jefferson, alpha to omega I want you.”

Deep and primal is the growl that leaves his lips pushing your legs from around his waist and flipping you onto your stomach. “Present for me omega.” Watching as you do what he asks while he finishes undressing.

No farther words needed as your on hands and knees in seconds, ass up in the air a whine leaving your lips as Jefferson comes back to bed rubbing his hard, thick cock between your folds gathering your slick before slowly torturously enters you inch by inch till he’s bottomed out. Pelvis flush against your ass that he deals a hard smack to making you scream in pleasure.

Pausing, letting you adjust to his size before pulling out quickly and slamming back home starting a hard punishing pace that has you both panting. The sounds of slapping skin, little grunts from Jefferson and whimpers from you the only thing to be heard.

As his thrusts become choppy feeling the wet clinch of your walls surround him, his knot starting to swell and drag against your walls. Jefferson leans forward wrapping your hair around his hand, pulling just enough so you felt it but not to hurt you. Mouth seeking out your scent gland, upon finding it wraps his lips around and sucks hard making you shutter and scream. Free hand slides down your body to find your pulsing clit rubbing harsh quick circles over the bundle of nerves making your scream out again in pleasure.

Pushing your ass against him meeting his forward thrusting hips with your backwards pushes. That tight coil of need growing tighter, “Please alpha so close, need to cum can’t hold back.”

Letting your hair go to wrap both arms around your waist raising you up and back against him as his fucks you harder. Fingers torturing your clit with pinches and flicks, “Cum for me omega cum on your alpha’s cock,” he growled into your ear having let your neck go.

Two more hard thrusts and your shaking and screaming his name for the world to hear if they hadn’t been up at his mansion with no one around. With your release coating his cock, the wet squeeze of your walls driving his sloppy movements working your through your release before finally letting go. Warm sticky cum painting your walls as his knot swelling till they are locked together. Jefferson dropping with you in his arms to your sides holding you close as you both pant for air, bodies shaking with pleasure. Tingles dance over your bodies as he buries his nose in your neck.

Eyes closed though giggles escape you, “What’s so funny Y/N?” he growls playfully into your ear nipping the lobe.   

 “Good thing I wasn’t in heat nor were you in a rut or I think we’d have another pup coming baby,” you answer still giggling leaning back into his arms basking in the afterglow.

Shaking his head, muttering against your skin, “Woman I just give you the best sex of your life and all you can think about is pups and here I thought Grace and Rebecca were enough.” intertwining your fingers together to rest on your tummy.

“Never my alpha you know that,” feeling his knot going down as he slips carefully from your body you turn to face him. “Happy anniversary my love. I do have to say this little roleplay game of yours was an amazing idea. We’ll have to do it more often.”

Giving you a roguish smile leaning down to nip your lips before kissing your deeply. “That’s a deal my omega. Maybe next time you can be my naughty little maid I find pleasuring herself on our bed and offer to help out.”

Giggling again you nod pulling him back in for another long kiss.


End file.
